Cancer immunotherapies trigger the body's own immune system to find and destroy neoplastic cells. Natural killer T cells (NKT) and γδ T cells have been identified as critical components in cancer immunosurveillance. The initial success of preclinical trials in the last decades has evoked NKT or γδ T cells based immunotherapeutic approaches for the treatment of cancer. However, a significant proportion of patients are not eligible for NKT or γδ T cells based therapies because they don't have either a sufficient number of NKT or γδ T cells and/or lack sufficient cells with normal function. Although stem cell research has found that embryonic stem cells and induced pluripotent stem cells differentiate into NKT and γδ T cells, serving as a potential resource for clinical therapy, their differentiation efficiency is extremely low.